A love,a revenge
by Blackwidowblackheart
Summary: Four best friends and a love inseparable is perfect life. But one shot,one mistake and him will come back to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_The moon was king that night._

_Were on the beach Phil, Dolph, John and Daniel to drinking four beers of front of the bonfire were best friends since childhood and Dolph had always hated the life of Phil, because they had always been in conflict for AJ and she chose always Phil, but Dolph never had stopped of loving her,and had never confessed to Phil that they had made love._

_"Phil, we need to talk," Dolph said, standing up "in private!" concluded._

_Phil watched John and Daniel, they knew of this situation,Phil followed Dolph in a place most private._

_"I got drunk with AJ,and I made love with her" Dolph said with a sigh, then smiled, "it was fantastic!" Phil looked at him with disgust and wonder._

_"How could you do this?" he said, Dolph shrugged._

_Phil gave him a punch in the face and began to fight,Daniel and John arrived at that moment and Dolph pulled out a gun and pointed it in the face of Phil, Phil swallowed,the eyes of John and Daniel widened._

_"What do you want to do?" Phil said._

_"What I should have done years ago" Dolph said "AJ is mine" concluded,looking Phil._

_Phil closed his eyes and opened them again after several seconds, Dolph pulled the trigger and shot Phil in the face, Daniel shouted his name and was the last thing she heard Phil before falling to the ground, Dolph have dragged both,John and Daniel,they had remained motionless,were trembling._

_"W-what did you do?" Daniel said, still incredulous._

_"Dolph was Phil .. He was our best friend" said John in tears._

_Dolph went on looking at them,without even shedding a tear,while Daniel wept as he had never done in his life, John hugged him crying with him, Dolph looked at them going out of the beach and he stay,only,with the gun who then threw into the water and,finally went from John and Daniel still in tears._

_This happened 13 years ago .._

**Note of the author: It short,but it's a flashback,is from here that will start the whole story and I promise to continue making the longest chapters :)**


	2. Chepter 2

Every time you touch your face, closes his eyes, is still unable to see the gun an inch from her face and can still see the eyes of Dolph, the eyes full of anger, Phil opened his eyes and hit the mirror,looking inside the shattered,and he saw himself looking for revenge, and he knew that revenge was to be built piece by piece, when he turned around he saw Emily,she living with him because his father died in an accident several months later have saved Phil and he took her with him,now she watch Phil as if it was his father. Phil thought much to AJ and remembered of how much she wanted a son and a family with him gulped and shook his head, then smiled watching Emily now had become a girl,her had to agree with him,she would help him.

"Here they are" she said pulling out of the pockets new documents "now you are Jack Stewart" cocluse, giving him the documents in his hand.

"Thank you!" he said happily, watching the documents in his hand then hugged her.

"For my second dad,this and more" he said breaking away from the embrace, Phil stroked his cheek of her.

"Even the dead come back" he said laughing "soon, very soon" concluse looking at the wall in front of him,imagining AJ.

In Chicago all had gone ahead,but AJ,even though she was engaged to Dolph, every morning she went under the tree in which Phil had carved their letters with a heart,and her spent hours under that tree was always been their place outside the world,they had named really Phil had chosen this name,they took refuge there whenever they wanted to be only he and she,this place is quiet place. AJ sat on the grass and began to cry as he always did when he thought of him,were also tears of happiness, she bit her lip looking upwards then sighed, standing up and wiping with fingertips her cheeks and went back to the house , where he saw Dolph on the couch,rubbing her temples then looked at her and stood up going over to her wrapped his hands around her hips,he saw that her eyes were red and swollen immediately took hands of she,angry.

"You were there again?" Dolph said,she did not answer, "Phil is dead!,you understand?" he shouted.

"Stop it" she whispered, tears that crossed her cheeks.

"It's dead!" continuing to scream.

AJ was here,standing there,could not take it anymore was climbing the stairs in a hurry, Dolph shouted her name but she did not stopped,climbed the last stair and she closed in the room,opened the drawer and pulled out a box,threw the box it on the ground causing it to break, on the floor there were all gifts, the pictures of she and Phil she knelt by taking the last photo they had done,took the picture in the hands,her eyes were burning but it did not matter, he knew he had to do. He heard the door slam downstairs, she slowly opened the door of the room and Dolph wasn't at home, so she took his sweatshirt and left the house, the road was dark but her knew at memories,going under the tree, again, stroked the two letters engraved in the wood and among the branches added the photo,looking at the picture with so much love smiled through her tears.

"I miss you so much" she said, stroking the photo.

He felt the warm wind,moved slowly through his hair, he closed his eyes was as if he was there, then he felt a breath on his neck and she looked around scared.

"A nice girl alone in this place?" said a boy in front of her, she gulped.

"I-I .." he said with a trembling voice, "I have to go" he concluded.

She went away quickly from the place, the boy turned around seeing her go away smiled and looked first the letters and then the photo.

"I miss you too" he said, "but I'm here,I'm back!" he concluded,stroking the photo "but I can't" he said with a sigh,"I can't come back to you" he concluded, removing the hand from the photo.

**Note of the author: Maybe isn't long enough, but I hope you like it and I advise you to listened this chapter with Echo of Jason Walker :)**


End file.
